A Savior
by Kurai Kagayaku
Summary: Naruto has always been the outcast...What happens when Iruka and a new friend train him to become the greatest warrior ever?


The Savior

**It was just a hot normal day inside the Hidden Village of Konohagakure. The birds where chirping, children where playing, and there was a young boy being chased down by a squad of Chunin level ninjas...wait...WHAT!**

"You suckers will never catch me! HAHA!" yelled the blond youth. "Get back here Naruto! This time you've gone to far!" yelled one of the many ninja chasing him. The squad of Chunin watched as Naruto tore left down an alley way and sprinted to catch up to him. As they ran down and out of the alley a section of paneling fell away reveling the blond haired blue eyed child known as Naruto Uzumaki. He stood at a low 4 foot 7 inches, he had three scar like marks running the expanse of both his cheeks. He currently had on a pair of neon orange pants and a green shirt with a deep red spiral on the front. "Heh idiots." Naruto spoke to him self as he turned around to walk away only to walk into a flak jacket covered chest. "Uh ho" he said looking up, there standing was his teacher Iruka Umino. "H..Hey Iruka-sensei...what are you doing here?" Iruka looked down his nose at Naruto with a dark look. "I could be asking you the same thing...IDIOT!" as he finished his sentence Iruka brought his hand up and hit Naruto on the top of his head.

We find our selves in a small class room of about 30, 12 year old children. At the front of the class is one Naruto Uzumaki, tied up in a thick brown rope, with Iruka standing over him. "Naruto what am I going to do with you? The Genin exams are tomorrow and I don't have to remind you that you have failed not once, but TWICE! You don't have time to be pulling pranks! Which by the way you will clean up." he spoke as he looked out the window to the Hokage Monument, seeing the faces of the four previous hokages painted on and vandalized. "Now then since Naruto decided to skip class, ALL of you are going to review Henge." Iruka said with finality getting a groan from all the class room. "Line up!"

"This is all your fault Naruto." Said a blonde girl standing to his left "Your such a drag man" said the boy to the right of Naruto, he stood a few inches taller and had his hair pulled up in a pineapple style hair do. "Like I care Shikamaru." Naruto said as he rolled his eyes, then stepped froward hearing he was next. "Now henge into a perfect copy of me." Iruka said looking at him. "Yeah yeah.." Naruto said putting his hands into the ram seal. "HENGE!" yelled Naruto as smoke shrouded him. As the smoke bellowed away a female voice called out "Oh Iruka-sensei!" the voice said then the smoke cleared , it showed a teenage female girl with long blond hair tied in pigtails, completely naked, only small wisps of smoke for any form of modesty. Iruka at seeing this was immediately send back words with a massive nose bleed. "Hahahahah! You shoulda seen your face Iruka-sensei! Hahaha!" laughed Naruto as he rolled around on the floor after releasing the illusion. "WHAT DID I SAY!?" Yelled Iruka as he stood back up and smack Naruto in the back of the head.

"Your not going any where until all this paint is gone Naruto." Iruka said as he looked down on Naruto, who was scrubbing the faces of the Hokages clean. "Like I care its not like I have anyone to go home to!" Naruto said looking down with a dark look on his face. Iruka looked down in apathy. "Hey Naruto" Iruka said catching Naruto's gaze "If you finish this quickly I'll take you to get some ramen...or something..." he said scratching his cheek as he looked away, he never saw Naruto's face light up and an enormous grin stretch across the youths face. "Oh boy! Man Iruka-sensei talk about motivation!" Naruto said as he scrubbed harder. Iruka just looked down at the blond with a small grin.

"Hey Naruto.." said Iruka getting the boy to look up from his ramen and toward his teacher "Why did you do that to the monument, You do know who the Hokages are don't you?" he asked. "Of course I do Iruka-sensei, The Hokage is the most respected Ninja in the village. There the most powerful and the bravest person in Konoha." Naruto said with admiration. "Then why do you do it?" Iruka asked perplexed. "Because one day I'm going to be the greatest Hokage of all time!" Naruto said with complete confidence. Iruka just looked at him for a moment before he smiled and started laughing lowly. "I believe you can Naruto, I believe you can." he spoke. "Hey Sensei...I have a favor..." Naruto said becoming a bit bashful. "Oh what you want another bowl?" Iruka laughed. "Well in a bit but I was really wondering...can I borrow your hitai-ate? Please Please Please! Ill give it right back I promise!" Naruto said smacking is hands in a praying formation and bowing his head. "Oh you wanna borrow this?" Iruka said grabbing his forehead protector and grinned "No way! This is the symbol of me being a ninja, You'll get one of your own...if you pass the exams tomorrow that is!" Iruka laughed. Naruto Looked away a bit grumpy "Your so stingy Iruka-sensei." Iruka just laughed. "I want another bowl!" "Okay okay just calm down".

It'd mid day in the ninja village of Konoha. Naruto and his classmates sat in there classroom waiting to be called into the next room to be tested. Naruto was at his desk looking out the window, just staring into the sky. He sat up abruptly when he say a fire ball shoot through the sky a long distance off. 'whats that?' Naruto thought to himself. As he began to think a bit more in wonder of what it was, Shikamaru tapped him on his shoulder. "Naruto, they're calling you...~yawn~" "Thanks Shika.." Naruto said as he stood up from his seat and made his way to the class room over.

"Hello Naruto, You have done this before but as procedure...This test will be comprised of three parts. You'll have to show both knowledge, understanding and ability in the basic three jutsu, Henge, Replacement, and Bunshin. Me and Mizuki-sensei here" Iruka said indicating the man to his left, Mizuki stood 6 foot even with silver hair that hung past his bandana style hitai-ate, he was dressed in the Chunin basic uniform comprising of a dark blue shirt, matching color cargo pants, ninja sandals and a green flak jacket. "We'll judge you based on those factors." Iruka looked at Naruto for a moment till he nodded. "Now then I want you to explain to the best of your ability how these three jutsu are used." "Right...I guess I'll start with the Henge..." Naruto say as he looked down and gathered his thoughts. "The Henge no jutsu is one of the most basic jutsu. The user gathers chakra through out his body and evenly distributes it. Once this has been accomplished, the user uses hand seals to form the chakra to his or hers desired image, they then use this mental image in conjunction with the chakra to make a sort of shell which is laid evenly across the body making the user change to his aforementioned image. The major draw back of this user is that though they look and act like a corporal from, if the shell is contacted with enough force or outside resistance the image barrier is dropped reviling they're true self." Naruto said with a deep conviction and understanding, seeing Iruka nod got him a bit excited. "Very good Naruto. Could you demonstrate this skill for us?" Iruka asked. "Of course Sir." Naruto said as he pt his hands in first the ram seal, concentrating the quickly flashing to Dog, Boar, then finishing with Ram again allowing a cloud of smoke. As the smoke dissipated it showed a picture perfect copy of Iruka with his hands in the ram seal. "Very very good Naruto." You can release the image and go on to the next jutsu." Spoke Mizuki for the first time. Neither Iruka or Naruto saw that slight hateful look cross Mizuki's face. "Right, next is the Replacement technique. Much like the henge the user gathers chakra, only here he gathers it in the center of his body, the user then makes a sort of rope from the chakra and 'hook it' around an inanimate object to replace the user, this is useful to avoid being hit by incoming weapons or attacks." "Textbook Naruto, now please show us." Iruka said nodding his head. Naruto brought his hands together and went through Ram, Boar, Ox, Dog, Snake "Replacement!" Shouted Naruto before a poof of smoke and a chair took his place, showing Naruto to be on the other side of the room. "Well done, now the last jutsu please." Said Iruka feeling quite proud of his pupil. "R..Right,," Naruto said slightly hesitant. 'Well here goes nothing...' Naruto thought to him self as he dived into the explanation. "Well the Bunshin no jutsu, like both the replacement and henge are basic level jutsu used for escape and distraction. To preform this jutsu the user makes the reverse ram hand seal, and from there chakra as an extension of there own body, before molding it in to a light bending shape making the victim see multiples of the caster. The main draw back here is the same as henge, if contacted the 'clones' will disperse." Naruto said. "Very good explanation Naruto." Said Mizuki with a slightly sarcastic tone that only Iruka caught. "Well then the last thing we need to see is the demonstration." Iruka said looking Naruto in the eye. 'Well here goes nothing!' "Bunshin No Jutsu!" Naruto yelled as he expanded his chakra making a cloud of smoke envelope the room. 'Come on Naruto...you need to get this right...' Iruka thought with a bit of worry. 'Alright Demon brat...mess this up and fail all ready!' Mizuki thought with a dark grin.

As the smoke cleared it shows Naruto standing in the center of the room, with a miss-colored and dead looking clone laying beside him. 'Shit...' Naruto looked down dejectedly. "I'm sorry Naruto...You fail." Iruka said, extremely disappointed at his (arguably) favorite students inability to pass. "Come on Iruka, He did get the other jutsu right, he even has a better understanding of all three jutsu the any other student aside from both Shikamaru and Sakura, and they're the smartest students we have!" Mizuki said, secretly ecstatic the Naruto had failed so spectacularly. "No Mizuki, even with his deep understanding, all the other students made at least three clones, while Naruto failed to make even one good clone. It wouldn't be fair to all others if we gave him special treatment...'No matter how much I want to.' Iruka made sure to keep that last part to himself. Naruto just stayed looking at the floor before bolting to the hall way and out of the school. 'Naruto...' Iruka thought sadly. 'Good now the plan can go forward..' Inwardly Mizuki smirked.

Later that day Naruto sat on the swing in front of the Ninja Academy. He watched as both parent and student celebrated the graduation to Genin. "Hey isn't that the..." spoke a women from the crowd "Shh" the women beside her said "You know the law." "It looks like he is the only one not to pass." Could you imagine that _**Thing**_ becoming a ninja?" Neither women noticed Naruto disappear. In the front of the small crowd an old man stood in long white roads with a triangle shaped hat. This man was Hiruzen Sarutobi, The Sandiame Hokage, third to ever hold the title, forced out of retirement many years ago at the death of the Fourth Hokage. He stood at a modest 5 foot 8 inches. He had many wrinkles and bags under his eyes from his many late nights up. Beside him stood Iruka, who had watched Naruto as he left. "Iruka." Said the wizened village leader. "Yes Hokage-sama? " The young chunin replied "After the ceremony, I'd like to talk to you in my office. It may be useful in the coming hours." Said the old leader cryptically. 'What does he mean...?' the chunin thought worriedly.

"Hey Naruto..." Mizuki said secretly hatching his dastardly plot. "You know you shouldn't be mad at Iruka, He just wants to protect you." Mizuki said giving a sympathetic smile. "I know...but why is he so hard on me, even compared to the other students, I get a tougher time from him..." Naruto said, his hair shadowing his stormy blue eyes, his emotions going every which way from not graduating. "Well it's because he sees a lot of himself in you. Back in the day, Iruka was a class clown and a prankster too, He was even an orphan like you. He lost his parents the night of the Kyuubi attack, just like many others. He just wants to see you succeed. Do you understand?" Mizuki explained. "Yeah I guess...I just wish I could pass." Naruto said feeling only slightly better. "Well..." Mizuki started causing Naruto to look up "I shouldn't do this, but for you I will. There is another way to graduate. A Make up exam of sorts." 'Now just take the bait you fool.' "What! How!?" Naruto yelled jumping to his feet. 'Hook, line, and sinker.' "Okay. This is what you have to do..." Mizuki started explaining.

Later that night we find Naruto sneaking around the Hokage tower. The heart of any ninja village. There are many secrets locked inside the tower. One of which Naruto was searching for. 'I can't believe how easy this is.' Naruto thought to himself as he continued to sneak past ANBU level ninja. One thing his many pranks where good for was increasing both his stealth and speed ability. Hard not to when hiding and running from so many ninja daily. 'Mizuki-sensei said it was in the vault, inside the Hokage's office...' He said to himself as he continued searching for the scroll. "Ah ha!" he cheered triumphantly. That was until he heard someone clear their throat behind him. "Can to explain what your doing here Naruto?" Stated more then asked the Third Hokage. "Oh crap...Henge!" Shouted Naruto turning in to a beautiful, and barely clothed teenage blond girl before blowing a kiss to the old man causing him to rocket back from a massive nose bleed, knocking the hokage out in the process. "That worked well." Naruto thought grinning. "Right! Phase 2!" Naruto said taking the massive scroll and leaping out the window to the next building, hiding in the shadows of the night.

Iruka lay in his bed, thinking over his conversation with the hokage just a few hours ago. 'He must really care about Naruto...' "'He may be a trouble maker, but Naruto has it in him to be both a great ninja and leader."' rang the words of the Third in Iruka's mind. Sitting up suddenly as he heard a heavy pounding on his front door. Moving toward and opening it, Iruka sees Mizuki standing at his door, a tired and worn expression on his face. "Iruka! It's Naruto, He's taken the Forbidden Scroll!" "What!" Iruka shouted "Let me grab my gear! Ill be right out, go ahead and see what you can find." Iruka ran back inside the gather his weapons and flak jacket. 'Perfect' Mizuki thought grinning darkly and leaping into the night. 'Why Naruto?' Iruka thought as he too headed out to try and save his young charge.

As Iruka leapt through the tree surrounding the hidden village, his mind wandered to his conversation with the third.

~~~~Flash Back Start~~~~

"Iruka, you are one of our for most teachers, smart, talented, well powerful enough to become a Jounin Instructor. Why stay in the academy?" The Third asked. "Well Sir...honestly it's to help Naruto...he may be a trouble maker and a prankster, but so was I at one point...He just needs someone to help mold him and shape him into a ninja...someone to care. I know I can't give him my devoted attention but I do the best I can." The third looked at Iruka a moment before standing and looking out the window. "He'll need you here soon my boy. Naruto is strong and willful, but even he has a breaking point. So I have one last question. If Naruto is made Genin, would you be willing to become his personal Jounin instructor? Just you two, as Master and apprentice?" The third asked still looking away. "W...well of course sir...but he failed the-..." "I know. I just want to know how dedicated you where to the young man. You will make a fine instructor..." the third interrupted. Iruka just sat silently, taking in the Third Hokages words.

~~~~Flash Back Break~~~~

"Maybe this is what the Third was talking about...Has Naruto been pushed to far? Is he seeking revenge on the village?...Is it my fault?" Iruka asked himself. Running through the trees Iruka came to a clearing. There sitting on the grass in front of an old shack was the goofy ninja in orange Naruto Uzumaki. To his left the large Forbidden Scroll of The Hidden Village. "Oh hey Iruka-sensei...I found you" Naruto said with a grin. "You idiot! I found you! What are you doing out here?" Iruka said going on guard and looking around the clearing 'Has he been...training?' he thought before turning back to Naruto waiting for an answer. "I passed didn't I? Oh wait I have to show you the jutsu first, Here we go!" Naruto said slightly winded. "What are you talking about?" said Iruka, the confusion clear on his face. "Mizuki-sensei told me about a make up test for the genin exams!" Naruto said with a large grin on his face. 'What? Mizuki...?' Iruka thought before he tensed and shoved Naruto to the side taking several kunai and shuriken, thankfully most of them impacted his flak jacket, though one kunai was in his mid-thigh. "Owww...So this is how it is...Mizuki!" Iruka yelled as the silver haired chunin came out of the tree line with a predator grin on his face. "Damn Iruka, I was hoping to get here before anyone else. Looks like I'll just have to kill you both..." Mizuki gloated before looking over at Naruto. "Good job...now just hand over the scroll Naruto." He said looking at Naruto with disdain. "Mizuki-sensei...w...whats going on?" Naruto said scared and clutching the large scroll for dear life. "Naruto! Don't give him the scroll! He lied to you! He used you to steal the Forbidden Scroll." Iruka yelled praying that Naruto listened. "OH So now I'M the liar?" Mizuki said getting a very dark grin on his face. Iruka looked up toward Mizuki realization coming to his face, quickly followed by fear. "No Mizuki...You can't! Its forbidden!" Iruka yelled out, causing Naruto to look between them, completely confused. "What do you mean! Whats forbidden?" Naruto asked nearing a state of panic. "12 years ago, the day after the Kyuubi attack a law was passed." Mizuki said grinning. "No you can't!" Screamed Iruka. "The law is punishable by death...it forbids everyone from revealing a secret to you, or anyone else that didn't already know..." "Mizuki please I'm begging you don't do it!" Iruka yelled once again while he wretched the kunai out of his thigh and readied to throw it if need be. "What law! What are you talking about!?" Naruto demanded. "No one is allowed to tell you...THAT YOU ARE THE NINE TAILED FOX DEMON!" Mizuki yelled adding a maniacal laugh at the end. Naruto stood there stunned and in shock over the revelation. "Naruto! Naruto snap out of it!" Iruka yelled desperate to get the young ninjas attention, but to no avail. "Now die! As you should have so many years ago!" shouted Mizuki as he took a fumma shuriken off of his back and prepared to throw it. "Naruto MOVE!" screamed Iruka as Mizuki let the massive weapon fly. Naruto stood there, to shell shocked to even think. "Naruto!" Iruka yelled as he jumped to his defense. Naruto felt himself be pushed to the ground and felt blood splash across his face, though no pain accompanied it. It was then he noticed a weight above him, when he looked up he was completely surprised, there above him was a tall man, A little over 6 foot with brown hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a long dark coat that went to his feet, he had no head band but he did have a black flak jacket over his black shirt, his outfit was tied together with navy blue cargo pants that where taped around his ankles along with blue ninja sandels. The one thing that stood out most was the fumma shuriken going in one side of his hand and out the other. "Wh...What the hell! Who the fuck are you?!" Mizuki yelled looking the man up and down. "So this is what Old Man Hokage was talking about? I knew you where a fuck up Mizuki but to be a traitor? Ah well." the man said with a slight accent. "Who...Who are you?" Naruto said looking up fearfully. "Don't worry" the man said "The third hokage sent me to help, he has been watching this little soap box the whole time. Oh and for those involved, call me...Kurai Kagayaku." The man now know as Kurai smiled a toothy grin before pulling the weapon out of his hand and tossing it to the side. 'He's incredibly fast...I didn't even see him...' Thought Iruka, while Mizuki was sweating. With him being found out and it being three on one he didn't think he could get away. "So then," Kurai said and amazed them all as the wound in his hand sealed instantly "I've been told that Mizuki said this was a make up test for the genin exam...Id like to make that offical. Naruto." Kurai spoke catching the young blonds attention. "You have two choices, let me deal with Mizuki and go back to the academy, or You can show us that jutsu you learned, beat this chunin yourself and become a genin." Stated the blue eyed man with a grin, bringing disbelieving looks to the three others in the clearing. "Are you crazy!" said Iruka "R...really?!" asked Naruto "You can't be serious." stated Mizuki shaking his head. "I'm serious. Come and show us Naruto." Kurai stepped to the side and let Naruto stand up. Naruto stood and looked across the clearing at Mizuki, glaring at him for all he was worth. "You actually think a failure like you could stand up against me? A full combat veteran chunin? Don't make me laugh!" Mizuki teased staring down at the young boy. Naruto just put his hands in a cross shape seal. "You tried to kill me...that I can forgive..." Naruto spoke suddenly "But then again you tried to kill Iruka-sensei too...for that..." he looked down clenching his jaw. "I'll kill you! Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto yelled bringing his head up and looking Mizuki dead in the eye as hundreds of clones of the young ninja filled the clearing. "You may be able to beat one of me Mizuki-teme, but what about a hundred? Two hundred? What ever you dish out I'll give back a thousand fold!" all the Naruto said simultaneously. 'Just like his old man' thought Kurai 'These aren't just illusions these are solid clones!' Iruka thought awed by the feat. "Come on Mizuki-teme!" Naruto yelled as he and his clones charged. "OH shi-" was as far as Mizuki got before he was over whelmed and beaten to a pulp.

**AN Hey guys, first chapter here, let me know what ya think and please just constructive criticism? Its appreciated. Kurai out.**


End file.
